


The Puppy Pack

by cybernya



Series: Translation Error [6]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23281210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cybernya/pseuds/cybernya
Summary: A de-aged AU for Translation Error, where everyone in the Wolfpack - including the alor - is a youngling! Master Plo is really going to have his hands full now...
Series: Translation Error [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656553
Comments: 15
Kudos: 87





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally started this as a crack!au while sick and on some pretty gnarly medicine. It's now its own thing - and I love it? A lot? Finally posting it here since I decided on a title.

Chaos has come to the Jedi Temple in the form of 6-year olds.

The Wolfpack is running around wildly - Boost, missing his front teeth, is pulling a sleepy-looking Wildfire through the halls. Sinker is chasing after them, followed by a Wolffe, a bit bigger and older than the rest due to his status as a Clone Commander.

“Hey! Stop runnin’! Master Plo’s gonna be mad!” Wolffe shouts, his scowl looking more like a pout. He can’t quite get the look yet - though his older brothers tell him he’ll grow into it.

As Boost rounds the corner into another hallway, he quickly lands right on the ground, running right into _something_ Wolffe can’t see. The redhead sniffles, ready to cry when he realized _who_ he had bumped into - a young girl about their age who had _also_ landed on the floor rather roughly.

“This is why I said Master Plo’s gonna be mad!” the mini commander huffs, pulling Wildfire from the ground. Sinker stands nearby, watching carefully.

“ _Sowwy!”_ Boost manages with the few teeth he has as he leans over the girl he ran into. “ ‘m Boost! An’ these are my _vods_ Sinker an’ Wildfire an’ Wolffe!”

“Oh, hi,” she says quietly, shying away from the boy. She blinks as if she’s trying to decipher something when she perks up. “ _Vods_! Brothers?”

“Yeah! Do you wanna play with us? We’re playing ‘cos we’re waiting for Master Plo,” he continues with a wide grin, “you’re _really_ pretty. We could play pretend!”

“Come _on,_ Boost!” Wolffe, groans, trying to pull his brother away from the girl so she could get off the ground. “Are you okay?” He tentatively offers his hand to help her up - and she realizes he’s a bit bigger than his other brothers.

The little girl nods, playing with the hem of her grey academy uniform shirt once she lets go of his hand. She’s much smaller than the boys, and she shrinks away from Boost who is _still_ trying to talk in her ear about pretend. 

“Do you wanna stay wiff us?” Sinker asks from behind Wolffe, Wildfire leaning on him half-asleep.

“Please? I was in the library by myself,” she says softly, watching the faces around her. 

Everyone breaks into a smile of _some_ kind, be it toothy or _toothless._

“We should go back to where Master Plo is having his meeting,” Wolffe says, “then we can ask if she can stay with us.”

“ ‘m sure Master Plo will let us keep you!” Boost nods excitedly, reaching for her hand before his brother swats at it.

“We’re gonna _walk_ through the halls, Boost, an I’m gonna make sure the alor’ika doesn’t get lost. You go walk with Sinker and Wildfire,” Wolffe orders, turning towards the girl at his side. “They say I’m gonna be a commander when I grow up, just like some of my older brothers!” His face splits into a grin as they start to walk down the hallway together as a group. “You can hold my hand if you want. Sometimes there’s a lotta people in the hallways.”

She nods, taking his hand. “I don’t know a lotta Mando’a yet, but what does alor’ika mean?” she asks, looking up at Wolffe as they walk through the halls. 

“It means officer. Your uniform looks like th’officer ones, and since I’m gonna be a commander one day, I figured you could be my officer,” he explains, “… is that okay?”

She nods excitedly, not as shy as she was moments ago. “I wanna be an officer when I grow up. ‘m learning to speak more things so I can be a _tra-ns-la-tor_.” She says the last word slowly, pronouncing each syllable carefully as to not mess up.

Wolffe puffs out his chest a little bit as they walk, trying not to notice how she holds his hand a little tighter after their exchange.


	2. Chapter 2

“Big brother Bly tells me all the time he’s gonna marry someone,” Boost grins, “maybe you an’ I can get pretend married!”

The alor’ika moves closer back to Wolffe, shaking her head. “I don’ wanna get married, we just met.”

“Yeah but it could be for pretend and we can pretend to kiss and -” he babbles, eyes wide with excitement. Big brother Bly has probably told the little clone a bit too much about the topic…

“Boost you _dummy_ , she doesn’t wanna marry you,” Wolffe says as she shrinks behind him. 

“But - But -” the redhead starts, large tears forming as he begins to _bawl_ outside the doors to the council meeting room. 

“I wouldn’t wanna marry Boost! He smells!” Sinker adds, sticking his tongue out at his brother.

The comment just prompts Boost to cry even harder, rubbing at his eyes furiously. 

“Sinker!” Wolffe groans; sometimes, he really hates being the biggest one. “Master Plo is gonna be **_so_** mad if we ruin the meeting –”

Behind the little commander, the doors swing open, with the various Jedi Council members filing out. Master Plo Koon is one of the first out, along with Master Windu - who gives a knowing look to his peer.

“Seems you’ve got a lot on your hands, Master Plo Koon,” Master Windu chuckles, giving a slight wave to the boys before heading down the hallway.

“Now what’s going on here?” Plo asks, standing over the small, noisy gaggle.

“Sinker and Wolffe made Boost cry,” Wildfire yawns, pointing at the two.

“is that so?” Plo crosses his arms over his chest, standing at full height.

The alor’ika shrinks behind Wolffe at the sight of the Jedi Master, uneasy in front of a stranger.

“I said he smells,” Sinker admits, “but it’s true!”

Boost sniffles, wiping snot bubbles from his nose with his sleeve.

“Is that what you said, Sinker? What have I told you about being nice to your brothers?” Plo sounds disappointed, and it causes the child in question to mumble an apology. “Now, Wolffe. What is your story?” It’s then that he notices the little girl hiding behind the commander, eyes wide with worry. “Is it about your new friend?”

Wolffe nods, watching as his master kneeled down in front of them. 

“Boost kept saying he was gonna pretend marry her like how big brother Bly says he’s gonna marry some pretty lady,” Wolffe explains slowly, “she said no and he kept trying to make her do it. I called him a dummy because he wasn’t listening, and then he started crying.”

“Is this true, Boost?”

Boost nods shyly, avoiding eye contact as he wipes his nose again.

“We’ll have to talk about that Boost, you can’t make people do things you really want to do, especially if they say no,” Plo sighs, shaking his head. “Now, about your new friend here…”

“She’s an alor’ika an’ she’s gonna be a translator when she grows up, like how I’m gonna be a commander!” Wolffe grins proudly, looking over his shoulder.

“Can we keep her?” Boost says through sniffles. “Pweaaaaaaase, Master Plo?”

“She was by herself in the lib’ary!” Sinker adds, nodding excitedly. “Pweaaase?”

“That decision is not up to me,” Master Plo says, trying to get a look at her as she stands behind Wolffe.

“She said she wants to,” Wolffe adds after the alor’ika pulls on his shirt with a nod.

“Is that so? It’s okay, little one,” Plo nods, offering a hand out to her. “My name is Master Plo Koon.”

“It’s okay,” Wolffe whispers, and she nods, moving from behind him to take the outstretched hand.

“H-Hi,” she stammers, though her uneasiness falls away as she finds how warm and gentle his hand is. 

“Commander Wolffe says you want to stay, is that true?”

She nods wordlessly, little ponytail bouncing excitedly. 

“Then I’ll officially make you his _communications officer._ How does that sound?”

She nods again, looking over at Wolffe, who is absolutely giddy.

“Buh I wan’ an officer,” Boost whines, the last of his tears finally drying.

Master Plo Koon chuckles, shaking his head. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: does youngling boost want to play pretend house with the alor?

“Buh I wanna play pretend!” Boost whines after lunch, pouting as the alor’ika clutches her datapad.

“I said I didn’t want to, Boost!” she protests, face wrinkling in fear. He’d tried to play pretend with her before lunch, and the day before, and the day before that…

Wolffe never hears the end of it.

“Buh we could pretend we’re grown ups an’ that we have a house together! Brother Bly told me that grown up girls like getting kisses! An’ I can do that when we play pretend house!” the redhead whines, all love-struck and watery-eyed.

“I’ll play other games with you, but not pretend house,” the little girl says quietly, “but all you wanna do is play pretend house. You don’t wanna listen to me.”

Wolffe finally steps between the two younglings, chest puffed out slightly. “It’s okay, alor’ika! We can go play commander instead!” He smiles brightly, trying to cheer his friend up while Sinker joins in.

“I know! I can be th’ king of th’ people you’re helpin’!” Sinker grins, pointing to himself. “An’ the alor’ika can trans’ate for Commander Wolffe! An’ I need a guard, Boost, be my guard?”

Boost perks up at the thought of being part of a kingsguard. “Do I get to meet the trans’ater?”

“Duh! I gotta have my guard when th’ new people come!” Sinker replies, all dimples. 

The plan seems to be working, as Boost no longer looks so dejected.

“I like playing commander…” The alor’ika’s ponytail bounces slightly as she nods, looking down at the datapad. A small smile graces her features and Wolffe knows he’s doing what he should when he sees it.

“Then we’re playing commander! Let’s go back an’ play,” Wolffe nods, offering out his hand.

He’s noticed that she feels a bit more comfortable with him than any of his other brothers and is more willing to take his hand during their walks through the halls. The little commander is proud, despite how much it upsets his brother Boost.

“Yes sir!” she giggles, taking his hand as they race down the hallway, the small _puppy pack_ giggling. 

“Wait! Wait for me! Lemme hol’ your hand!” Boost cries, running after Wolffe and the alor’ika. “I’ll carry your pad!”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: The baby Wolfpack and the officer are adorable and precious!!! What if Plo caught them trying to steal from the cookie jar?

“Can’t you guys do it any quieter? Master Plo is gonna hear, and then we’ll all be in trouble!” Wolffe whispers from his spot on the ground, a protective arm around the sniffling alor’ika.

She leans into him, clutching her pillow. The poor girl had a nightmare and woke up crying, afraid; Wolffe came running to her the moment he heard her sniffles. 

He’d do anything for her.

And that’s _exactly_ why they’re sitting on the kitchen floor as Sinker and Boost attempt to scale the counter to reach the cookie jar.

The little commander rushed to wake his two brothers up, the alor’ika clinging to his arm, unwilling to leave his side. Wolffe knows they’ve reached the cookie jar before, and so he asks them to do it again.

“Shu’ up, Wolffe!” Boost whispers back, albeit very _loudly._ He’s holding Sinker’s ankles, hoping to push his brother up onto the counter, but _he’s heavy._

_“_ Boos’ c’mon, I can almos’ reach it!” Sinker whines, finally managing to push himself up onto the counter. “There we go!”

Boost cheers as his brother is finally off his shoulders. He complains quietly under his breath until his brother holds the jar over his head, having snatched it from its place on the shelf.

“Catch!” Sinker grins, gently dropping the jar into Boost’s hands. 

Boost catches it and grins before skipping over to where Wolffe and the alor’ika were sitting on the floor. Sinker follows behind him with a soft _thump_ , landing carefully on his feet after hopping from the counter.

“See? We’ll make everythin’ better!” Boost grins proudly as Wolffe takes the jar from him. 

The alor’ika nods, wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her pajamas. “Thank you.”

Sinker quickly slaps at Boost’s arm as a look of panic crosses his face. Wolffe turns around, hand _in_ the cookie jar, as he sees Master Plo Koon walk in behind them.

“What do we have here?” the Jedi chuckles, watching as Boost and Sinker step away from the cookies.”It’s well past your bedtime.”

“I know,” Wolffe nods, turning back to the alor’ika as he offers her a cookie. The tips of his ears turn pink as she takes it from him, replacing the lid after taking one for himself.

“Is there an explanation for this, _commander?”_ There’s a sense of humor in Plo Koon’s voice as he watches Wolffe help the little officer up.

“The officer had a nightmare, sir,” he explains, “I wanted to make sure she was okay.”

The two boys behind him nod in agreement as if offering a testament for his story.

“I’m sorry to hear that, little one,” Plo sighs, kneeling down in front of them. He gently brushes back her hair, noticing the dried tears staining her face. “If it happens again, just come to me.”

She nods, sniffling as she finally takes a bite of the cookie.

“I don’t want you two - or any of your brothers - to be climbing the counters again. It could be very dangerous,” Plo explains, turning his attention to the brothers for a moment. “I know you’re getting taller and stronger, but there’s always something that could happen. I want you to be safe, do you understand?”

The brothers nod, thankful there were no other consequences for their actions.

“Good. Back to bed, everyone. You’ll need your sleep for training in the morning,” he continues, ushering the children back towards the bedrooms. 

Wolffe falls in step alongside his leader, holding onto the alor’ika’s hand as they wander down the dark hallway. 

“Good work taking care of your officer, Commander Wolffe.” Master Plo Koon reaches down to ruffle the boy’s hair. “It’s important to help take care of others.”

“Thank you, Master Plo,” Wolffe smiles, giving the alor’ika’s hand a squeeze. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, you can yell at me over on tumblr!


End file.
